


A Gentleman is Well-Rounded

by mssrj_335



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: And Eggsy had no patience, Established Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, Harry is good with his hands, Implied Top Eggsy, M/M, Post-Canon, car kink, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeslice about Harry, Eggsy, and Harry's insistence that a gentleman is well-rounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman is Well-Rounded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing that I had stuck in my head. it's SUPER short and it's self-edited. Oops

Harry rolled out from underneath the Jaguar and reached for a rag with a sigh.  The garage was silent except for the hum of vents and the squeaking of the car creeper's wheels.  Oil staining his fingers left a calm sense of satisfaction behind as he wiped his hands and forearms clean with a shot of Sobo. He peered under the hood and took quiet inventory of what remained to be done. Of course the agency has its own mechanics. Of course Harry Hart didn’t have to clamber around in a silent garage, smudge his shoes and stain his shirt. Of course the Jag was still in pristine condition. But a gentleman’s repertoire should not be limited by anything. A gentleman gave consideration to all things required for flawless presentation.

 

And that was the reason that Harry Hart was stuffed arse over ears into the guts of a classic piece of machinery. Well. It was part of the reason.  The other part was patently private: There was little that could sort out Harry’s muddled mind better than simple mechanic work.

 

Eggsy was away on his latest mission, and Harry--as the new Arthur--couldn’t help a small thrum of trepidation.  He scoffed at himself.  The 'thrum' was more adequately labeled a veritable quaking jealousy. Why Eggsy was better for honeypots, he’d never know. Maybe it was because the marks saw the small shine of innocence Eggsy played so well into his smile and came crawling for more than just a kiss. Or maybe the bastard was right and posh did love a bit of rough. In any case, the thought of Eggsy taking a tumble with a stranger had made his hands twitch for violence. So it was gun range or shop for Harry. He shook his head and absentmindedly rubbed at the scar on his temple as he went back through his list.

 

All in all, the car seemed to be set. Fluids and filters changed, brakes replaced, engine checked—

 

Harry’s lips turned down as his thoughts were interrupted by the quiet snick of the garage door opening and closing. He sighed, straightened his glasses, and cast a stony look around the room.  He could feel his temper bubbling to the surface.  Really, any idiot should know by now not to disturb him in the garage.  He turned, crossing his arms and preparing to tear the intruder a new hole to breathe out of--

 

Ah. His gaze involuntarily softened and he uncrossed his arms when he realized just who was intruding upon his personal time. Eggsy. Who happened to be staring at him, mouth agape slightly. Harry tightened his posture and raised an eyebrow.  A gentleman was well-rounded, practiced in all things, and he never betrayed surprise except when the mission called for it.

 

“Eggsy, what a delight. Couldn’t change out of that first and let me know you were coming, darling?” Harry asked as he eyed the rumpled state of Eggsy’s grey suit.

 

Galahad shrugged and tossed a confident grin Harry’s way.

 

“Wha’ you doin’, Harry? This don’ seem all that gentlemanly,” Eggsy said, disregarding Harry’s comment.  His eyes traveled up and down Harry’s form, gaze like a hot touch that left Harry tingling.

 

“A gentleman’s skills are not to be limited, Eggsy,” he sniffed, attempting to maintain his composure. “I thought I taught you better. As it is, I could have been a bit more careful.” He gestured to an inky stain on his rolled sleeve.

 

“An’ what, you think I’m…limited?”

 

Harry smirked minutely.  It was rare he could win with Eggsy, but the challenge in his voice was too good to leave unaddressed. “I’m sure you could do with a lesson or two,” he said, closing the hood of the car with a thud.  "Perhaps I should teach you the more...useful maneuvers I'm familiar with inside a vehicle."  Eggsy's eyes darkened and Harry's smirk widened.  "But perhaps later."

 

Eggsy made a face and sauntered to his side. “An’ why not now?”

 

“All finished,” Harry said with an elegant shrug. “Now, would you like to go get cleaned up?”

 

Eggsy edged around slowly and shook his head, putting Harry between himself and the car as he asked, “Why don’ you just let the agency tae care of your car?"  The distance between them was far from polite boundaries, and Harry could feel the heat of Eggsy's skin across the small distance.  "A gentleman could probably jus’ do with...theoretical knowledge, yeah Arthur?” Galahad finished.

 

“No, Eggsy,” Harry sighed, resisting the urge to lean closer, “sometimes that is not enough. For some tasks, hands-on experience is the only way to master them.”

 

Eggsy cast him a thoughtful glance and took a step into Harry’s space. Harry felt his body betray him, shifting his weight to lean toward Eggsy. Galahad was moving dangerously close, smooth and elegant and predatory, and Harry could feel his composure slipping slowly away. He watched Eggsy stand for a moment, seeming to weigh options.

 

“An’ what…other tasks would require hands-on experience?” he asked, taking a half-step closer. His knees were nearly touching Harry’s, but Harry refused to give ground. He wet his lips with a quick flash of tongue. Eggsy’s eyes flicked down for an instant and flashed.  "Maybe a few 'a those tricks you coul' teach me?"

 

“Many things need experience to perfect. Mechanic work, vehicular _maneuvers_ —“

 

Eggsy grinned.

 

“—sex.”

 

The young man’s grin cracked. Harry hadn’t entirely meant for the last one to slip out. He’d been distracted by the blue of Eggsy eyes and the memory of how the color would change when glazed with pleasure. Those sea-bright eyes filled with fire and Eggsy’s mouth twisted into a snarl.

 

“Oh-- Cheeky fuckin’ tart.”

 

Harry parted his lips to reply, but Eggsy smashed his mouth against him. For a moment, Harry let slip surprise in a gasp.  A shiver.  Then, Eggsy pressed against him.  Now it was more than a slip.  His body was in full betrayal. His lips parted and Eggsy took the bottom one between his teeth.  A sharp nip, and Harry groaned deep in his throat.

 

Galahad growled.  He slid his clever teeth to Harry’s neck, fit his hands under the curve of his ass. Harry panted, clung to Eggsy's back. Eggsy sucked at his throat, then lifted Harry bodily onto the hood of the car.  He landed with a thud and for a single coherent moment, he worried that the h Eggsy wedged himself between Harry's knees and dug fingers into the fabric of Harry’s trousers, all but holding him up.

 

“Eggsy—“

 

He found he was cut off again, feeling his successor’s tongue flick against his.

 

“Been wantin’ to do this for ages, Harry. Then I find you in ‘ere lookin’ fuckin’ _gorgeous_ on this fuckin’ car,” he groaned against Harry’s mouth, “bein’ cheeky as usual and a fuckin’ tease.”

 

Harry felt his cock stiffen at the filthy words coming from Eggsy's mouth.  He tightened his knees around Eggsy’s hips, gripping the back of his neck with one hand, and anchoring the other and a heel on the grill of the car.

 

“A tease, am I? As if you’ve any room to talk,” he said, punctuating his words with a roll of his hips.

 

Eggsy’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. Harry grinned, devilish.  He leaned in and pressed his lips to the shell of the shorter man’s ear.

 

“If I had known your,” he paused to bite the lobe of his ear, “experiences had not included a car, I’d have let you fuck me on one sooner.”

 

Harry smiled smugly against Eggsy’s neck when the man moaned and bucked his hips. Eggsy buried his face and teeth in Harry’s neck again and pushed him flat against the shiny black hood, his fingers fumbling a moment on Harry’s buttons.

 

“Posh tosser. Can’t even wear casual when you’re gettin’ filthy,” he groused as he finally managed to open Harry’s shirt. He tensed and sighed as Eggsy kissed down to the button of his trousers and fluttered his fingers across his chest. He moaned quietly when he felt Eggsy’s tongue dip below his waistband.

 

“‘Fraid I can’t fuck you good ’n proper like I wanted.”

 

Harry groaned impatiently.

 

“Then, for now, put that filthy mouth of yours to use, hm?”

 

Eggsy looked up the length of his body and offered him a heated grin.

 

“Thought you’d never ask, love.”


End file.
